


Lily's Theme

by CRMediaGal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Dark, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMediaGal/pseuds/CRMediaGal
Summary: A very short one-shot for the haunting title track of the same name as well as the opening scene from the final film. What I imagined the new, confined Headmaster of Hogwarts was thinking as he stood on the brink, inside the castle walls looking out.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Lily's Theme

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes : _Originally posted at fanfiction.net in March 2012_. **
> 
> **A very short one-shot I wrote while listening to the hauntingly beautiful track, "Lily's Theme," on the _Deathly Hallows: Part 2_ soundtrack. That breathtaking opening sequence from the final film was additionally in my mind as I wrote this.**
> 
> **It might be worth listening to the title track as you read this to get a better "feel" of the piece.**
> 
> **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox.**

* * *

_**Lily's Theme** _

**By CRMediGal**

* * *

There was a soft, calm breeze that caressed his exposed skin—the pale cheeks, the hooked nose, the long, elegant fingers that hung at his sides. It was almost like being surrounded by her, in some euphoric way.

The professor's still presence evinced a sereneness about his surroundings and the quietude of the day, and yet, another unsettling sensation lingered in the air all around him like a hovering darkness just out of sight. Beyond the high trees and overcast skies. It matched the black, billowing robes and the long hair that fell in curtains around his face to disguise his emotions. They had concealed his true nature all these years.

The deep uncertainty that fell upon the atmosphere was like a troubling premonition of what was to come, what had come before, and what most likely would come again.

As Severus stared out into the abyss where all his sorrows had been safely locked away, like his heart, he grabbed hold of the isolation that had become his sanctuary, for the opportunity to speak words that no one else would hear.

"Lily..." he uttered in a broken whisper, staring up at the Dementors that hovered just beyond the castle, watching, waiting. "Have I done enough?"


End file.
